The primary question posed by this research is the safety and early evidence of therapeutic efficacy of SNX-111 administered intrathecally to patients with chronic intractable pain. Currently patients who have chronic intractable pain associated with terminal illness will frequently find themselves receiving intrathecal opiates and/or local anesthetic agents designed to relieve their suffering. Unfortunately, certain pain states (neuropathic and non-opiate responsive) are poorly managed using such therapies.